Just a Fetish
by Azdoine
Summary: There are some things that a Faunus just shouldn't do. Blake knows that very well - and she hates herself for wanting to do those things anyway. (Pollination, Blake-centric) [ABANDONED]
1. Chapter 1

Blake watched boredly as the bookstore cashier scanned textbook after textbook through the barcode reader, and the total on the screen next to him climbed and climbed upwards. The man himself - a burly specimen who probably spent more time on grooming than on work, if his impressive sideburns were any indication - was the perfect picture of exhaustion, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to close up shop for the day.

Blake didn't care. She just glanced about the shop, folding up her arms in consternation as she waited for the opportunity to pay.

 _Stupid over-expensive textbooks._ She mentally grumbled to herself. _Why did Beacon have to switch to new texts for the second semester?_

Several of the upperclassmen - CFVY included - had taken to pranking Ozpin, blaming him for the ludicrous expenses of Beacon life. Blake thought the whole thing was rather silly, but it was at least _humorous_ , watching the utterly unflappable headmaster of their school, dodging every practical joke sent his way.

It had almost become a game - prank Ozpin (who was so ridiculously powerful that he could afford to not give a damn) without letting Glynda (always a stickler for the rules) find out.

She was pulled out of her train of thought by a harsh _a-hem_ from someone in the line behind her. She resisted the urge to turn about and deliver a painful stink-eye to whoever was antagonizing her.

"Alright, that comes to 962 Lien." The cashier droned, putting his hands on the counter and turning to face her. "Will that be all?"

Blake _almost_ nodded to the cashier, _almost_ acquiesced and took her heavy pile of textbooks, but something dark and bulky caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A black book-stand covered with ragged piles of used books, placed right next to the check-out lane.

A sneaky little smile crept up over her face, and her eyes narrowed conspiratorially.

 _I guess I could indulge a little. No-one here knows who I am…_

She reached out with the speed of an exceedingly embarrassed Huntress-in-training, and whisked a book off of the stand before anyone could blink, passing it to the cashier silently.

To his immense credit, he was completely unfazed, even as he scanned _Ninjas of Love XVI_ through the checkout and bagged it with the textbooks. Blake turned backwards to face the line of customers behind her, carefully checking to make sure that she hadn't been caught with her contraband.

 _I'm in the clear!_

"Okay, that will be 968 Lien." The cashier said with a grimace and a heavy sigh. "Thank you for shopping at Tukson's Book Trade…"

Blake dropped her Lien on the counter and disappeared in a flash, taking her books with her as she all but fled from the establishment.

 _Gotta get home before anyone sees me with this!_

* * *

"Hey Blake!" Ruby peeped up as soon as the black-haired girl arrived in the dorms. "You got our books?"

Blake nodded shortly, as she kicked off her shoes, dropping her bags on the floor and palming her illicit goods with a practiced, surreptitious hand.

She quite deliberately did _not_ think about _how_ she'd gotten so practiced with her sleight-of-hand in the first place. She didn't need to do _that_ sort of thing anymore.

Ruby - completely oblivious to Blake's momentary turmoil - began pawing through the textbooks, before turning to Blake with a winsome, excited smile.

"Cool, thanks!"

Blake resisted the urge to snort with amusement at the sight of Ruby _getting excited over homework_. But she supposed that being able to complete the classwork at all was an achievement.

"Where are Yang and Weiss?" She asked Ruby softly, casting her eyes about to make sure that she hadn't missed the pair somehow. Ruby shrugged dramatically.

"Heck if I know. They're probably off in the corner somewhere, sucking on each other's faces."

Blake snickered at the crude-but-fitting description.

"Because you never 'suck face'?"

"I don't. So shut up."

As Ruby - scarlet in the cheeks - grudgingly began working on her schoolwork, Blake blithely strode over to her bunk, retrieving a plain white dust jacket from the corner and slipping it over _Ninjas of Love_ with a satisfied little grin.

And then she sat down to read. She was all too good at that - reading smut and porn in public. But she always read for the _plot_ , first and foremost! The racier scenes were just a bonus that she could return to later, when she was alone and unmolested. Yeah, when she was alone… in the dark and quiet of the night, in her thin and flimsy pajamas…

 _Not now, Blake._ She silently chastised herself, her face flushing with silent embarrassment.

Of course, no-one ever believed that she was only reading the story for the plot. So she covered it up, one way or another, and immersed herself in the tale.

And what a tale it was! Naruto (the adventurous lord of the manor) had just proposed to Sakura (his childhood friend), not realising that Sakura was really Sasuke (Naruto's rival) in disguise. What would Sasuke do, knowing that Kakashi (the Faunus maid) was due to come home any minute?

Blake's eyes widened as she turned the page and… and…

Blood trickled from her nose and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Sasuke _played along_ , giving in to Naruto's proposal and advances… and then…

 _How absolutely_ lewd _!_

"Holy shit…" She whispered under her breath, suddenly _intensely_ aware of her restrictive clothing, chafing at every joint and feeling too hot to bear.

 _I wish I was in my pajamas..._

"Hm?" Ruby asked suddenly. "You said something, Blake?"

"I, uh…" Blake stammered madly. "Nothing at all!"

"Oh. Okeydokey."

Ruby turned back to her homework, and Blake just felt intensely uncomfortable, shifting in her bed (and shifting her legs together) as if she could find a position and zen out into bliss.

 _Yeah… bliss…_

Blake, with a shudder and a sigh, slipped past the gratuitous sex scenes and bookmarked them for later, coming to the next chapter.

Over in the other side of the room, Ruby stretched out and yawned, raising a hand to her mouth. Blake pointedly ignored her younger teammate's small and youthful form, focusing on the unbelievable action unfolding in the pages before her.

Kakashi was late coming home… because they were having an affair with the _real_ Sakura!

 _Oh. My. God._

Even more blood trickled out of her nose, like something out of the manga she loved so much, and her pupils shrunk in on the text, before-

" _Listen… Sakura…" Kakashi confessed. "I'm in heat."_

Blake - taken out of the heat of the moment - snorted in disgust, her brow furrowing up with utter frustration. _Ninjas of Love_ was written by a human, and one rather ill-informed about the Faunus to begin with, so it wasn't always perfect. But this tidbit was… obscenely wrong.

Blake continued reading even as Kakashi, in their 'heat', regressed to some kind of animalistic state, something which never happened to a Faunus in real life. She was almost tempted to throw the book away in sheer disgust… but somehow, she just felt drawn into the tale.

The book was _trash_ , frankly, but she kept reading, turning the pages with frantic focus, and ignoring the unwelcome warmth in-between her legs.

 _Why am I doing this?_

She fell asleep an hour later, slumping across the bed and letting the book fall to the floor in her comatose state.

* * *

"Hey, Blake? Blaaake?"

Ruby frowned and bit her lip, turning from her schoolwork to her teammate's bunk. The Faunus girl was zonked out, her hand hanging over the side of the bed and a bubble of drool leaking from her mouth.

"Oh. You're… asleep. Okay, so you can't help me with my Grimm Studies."

She put her textbook down with a sigh, and walked over to Blake's prone form, feeling somewhat conflicted with herself.

 _I kind of want to… huh._

She picked up the white book splayed across the floor, setting it down on the windowsill.

"Ninjas of Love _again_? Really, Blake?"

Her rhetorical question was met with a snore, just like she expected it would be. Blake twitched in her bed, murmuring something about 'not smut', and Ruby giggled.

"Okay then."

Blake's arm, stretched out and flopped over, was also picked up and set down again, this time across Blake's chest.

"Good night, Blake."

If she just so happened to kiss Blake on the forehead, no-one was around and awake to tell the tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake absently rolled over in her bed, smiling slightly. It was such a calm and peaceful time to wake up to… just sitting around in bed and waiting for the day to begin.

"Rise and shine, Team RWBY! We've got a big day ahead of us-!"

Well, that was the beginning of the day, then, wasn't it?

Ruby's proclamations were cut short by the sound of a thrown pillow hitting her in the face, before flopping to the floor. Yang, on the other side of the room, made a supremely self-satisfied noise before turning over in her bed and trying to get back to sleep.

"Come on!" Ruby protested with a pout. "Get up! We've got tests to take and everything! I don't want you guys to flunk out, cuz then I'd be _aloooone_!"

"Mhm…" Yang groaned, flicking her eyes open before closing them firmly. "'S the weekend."

Ruby gasped in surprise, and Blake opened her eyes to look at the debacle with curiosity. Ruby spent several seconds cross-checking her scroll and her calendar, during which Weiss ambled out of bed and into the bathroom, rummaging around for a toothbrush.

"Nice try, Yang." Ruby retorted. "It's still Friday."

"Drat." Yang half-growled, half-chuckled as she affirmed her grip on the bedspread. "Foiled again."

Ruby, with a great sigh of consternation, grabbed Yang's blanket and tore it away with a burst of Semblance-enhanced speed, leaving Yang naked and cold.

"Hey!" Yang wailed in sorrow. "I was using that!"

"If you want to get warm, go take a shower or something." Ruby said dryly. Yang slowly came to her feet, stretching out quite deliberately and moaning like a beached whale.

"Whatever you say, Rubes…"

Yang trundled into the restroom just as Weiss emerged, looking significantly refreshed. The white-haired girl had somehow managed to get dressed _already_ , and - after casting her eyes around the room - she strode over to one bed in particular.

"Blake."

Surly amber eyes met Weiss' frosty blues with careless abandon.

"I'm awake, you know." Blake cut out. "I'm not going back to sleep."

Ruby, seeing that as her cue, pursued Yang into the showers, leaving Weiss and Blake alone.

"Ruby? What are you do _ing-!_ "

Yang's yelp was cut short, accompanied by the the sound of the water against the tiles of the shower. Blake smirked to herself as Yang's voice petered into a soft groan.

"Oh, this isn't about your sleeping habits." Weiss snapped with a stern face, flushing slightly at the debauchery in the other room. "This is about the smut you keep leaving lying around. What would people think if they walked in on us?"

 _Ninjas of Love XVI_ lay at her feet, hidden by it's dust jacket. One of her feet tapped up and down as if counting down to Blake's retort - and she picked it up with one hand as if it were poison, cringing away from it as she prepared to toss it into Blake's bunk.

"First of all, that's not porn. It's literature." Blake replied testily. "Second of all, even if it was porn, it's covered up."

 _I bought a dust jacket specifically for that._

"Thirdly, we're already the school weirdos. I don't think our reputation is going to tank." Blake concluded rather smugly, pushing herself slightly up to return Weiss' glare.

Weiss pointedly ignored all points but the first.

"It's absolutely smut." She declared, flipping it open to a random page and frowning harshly as she gave it a once-over. She actually _pushed_ the book away from herself as if it was a viper. "Look, I see two instances of _cervix penetration_ on this page alone, and that's just a random sample. _Please_ put your porn away, Blake Belladonna. Or at least find some of a higher quality - because _this_? This is trash."

Privately, Blake sort of wanted to concur with Weiss. But…

 _I spent good lien on it! And I (almost) liked it… and it's part of a good book series!_

Somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to denigrate the book, not without feeling vaguely sacrilegious and blasphemous.

"It's not _trash_ …" Blake trailed off with a blush, shame dusting her face with red. "It's just… of a _very_ inconsistent quality."

Weiss snorted in an undignified manner. "Is that your codeword for trash?"

Blake shot Weiss a death glare, her eyes smoldering with righteous indignation.

"No, it's completely different!" Blake protested with a huff, sitting straight up to directly face Weiss. "It has redeeming value… like in the plot!"

"What plot?" Weiss scoffed, arms akimbo. "Jiraiya the mysterious sage always comes out of the woodwork to save everyone from the bad guys." At this point in her spiel, she actually began pacing about. "He's a complete deus ex machina!"

 _What._

"Er…" Blake began. "I thought that you didn't read _Ninjas of Love_?"

"I don't. So shut up."

Blake stared at the little white book in Weiss' hands, feeling vaguely perturbed. Feeling like she'd been caught red-handed. Feeling like she'd been caught with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

 _Feeling like I'd been caught with my hands in my pants, more like._

She _had_ been caught with her pants down before, but somehow this was _infinitely_ more embarrassing than any prior exposure.

"Uh…" Blake murmured, writhing under Weiss' scrutiny. Like she was being psychoanalyzed.

"What?" Weiss muttered harshly. "Would you be embarrassed if I _had_ read it?"

 _Yes!_ Blake screamed mentally. _It_ is _trashy, I'm not supposed to like and read this stuff! And you're not supposed to know what I like and read!_

"No." Blake said softly. "It's just a book, after all…"

"Good." Weiss crowed smugly. "I'm glad you see it that way. Now put your porn away, Kitten."

 _What._

If her train of thought had ever been derailed before, this was a complete train wreck, as her thoughts crashed up against a wall of disbelief and shock.

 _What did she just call me!?_

Before, she'd just been embarrassed. But now? Now she felt a sudden spurt of shame wash over her like a fever-chill.

 _Fuck that._

Blake actually stood up and got out of bed, glaring daggers at Weiss from under her tightened brow. A churning sickness warred with a white-hot angry heat in her guts.

" _What_ did you just call me?"

"Kitten." Weiss said with a smirk, staring down Blake's righteous anger. "You know, just like Kakashi and Yugito from the books you like so much."

A thousand different thoughts struggled to spew forth, even as Blake's anger grew and grew.

 _How_ dare _she!?_

"You… it's just a book! I don't _actually_ want to be called any stupid pet names!" She sputtered. "And… and… how do you even know about it, if you don't read the books?" She concluded, somewhat lamely, and feeling pathetic for her comeback.

"I told you, I don't read those books." Weiss said with a gentle smile, before reaching out and cupping Blake's chin with one hand, and leaning in.

Suddenly, it was _very hard_ for Blake to feel angry at her. Even through her shortness of breath, she took a deep gasp of surprise, breathing in the minty scent of Weiss' toothpaste.

It wasn't all that bad, which only made Blake feel _weird_. Like she was floating on air.

"But _you_ read them, Kitten." Weiss whispered coyly, her fingers tip-toeing up Blake's face to caress the bow atop her head. A second hand crept down, sliding a hand into Blake's pajamas to cup the underside of her breasts.

"Weiss…" Blake panted out. "You…"

Distantly, she realized that she was supposed to be a little more… angry? That was what she was supposed to feel, right?

It was just so hard to _think_ , to drag her head through her the fuzz in her thoughts and remember that she was supposed to be pissed off. She squeezed her thighs together without even thinking about it, whining pathetically.

Weiss smirked proudly, pinching one of Blake's nipples and pulling a tiny little squeal out of the black haired-girl. She gasped for breath like a drowning woman in a storm.

"And you know what else, Kitten?"

The paralysis of indecision hung over Blake like a hot, wet fog, and she couldn't even shake her head 'no'.

"Wha… what…?"

Weiss pushed Blake downwards, lowering the Faunus back to her bed and looking down over the Faunus with an affectionate grin.

" _It's time to wake up."_

* * *

In the real world, Blake's eyes flickered open at lightning-speed, and she leapt upwards so fast that she conked her head against Yang's bunk.

"Gah!" She whimpered. "Fuck!"

Yang gave off a little _snore_ \- or perhaps a little _snort_ \- as she rolled over in her bed, blonde locks glinting over the side of the bunk. Blake rubbed her bruised and aching head (and ears) gingerly, feeling about to make sure that her Aura had taken the blow for her.

The pain still went through, though, which sucked.

"God damn it!" She murmured, torn between screaming in pain to the high heavens, and staying quiet to assure a good night's sleep for her teammates.

 _What a nightmare._ She thought darkly. Because it _was_ a nightmare. It wasn't a wet dream.

It wasn't!

Blake rolled out of bed, feeling intensely uncomfortable in her clothes, absolutely riddled with wet and sticky dampness.

 _It's sweat,_ she assured herself, desperately trying to ignore the coiling and blooming heat in her abdomen. She sighed as she looked down to her toes.

 _Ninjas of Love XVI_ didn't actually lie on the floor, like it had in the dream. It was up by the windowsill, and she stared at it as her eyebrows quirked in anger.

"It's _you_." She whispered petulantly. "Giving me weird ideas."

The dream-Weiss was right about one thing. It _was_ trash. It was probably the worst volume of the series so far, in fact.

Blake picked the book up and weighed it in her hands as if judging it for purity, mulling something over in her head.

 _I bet it was ghostwritten._ She thought spitefully.

She stumbled over to the door and out of the dorm room, making a quick pace down the hall to the biggest trash can she could find.

She dumped the tome in without fanfare, before slinking back down the halls and returning to her bunk.

 _Good riddance._ She dismissed the book soundly, and gingerly cupped her ears, which still ached after their contact with Yang's bunk.

She threw herself to the bed and collapsed against her pillows. And she slept soundly for the rest of the night, unmolested by dreams of dominatrix teammates and eroticized ninjas.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next day, Blake had very much come to regret her hasty actions from the night before.

 _Damn it. I never actually got to the end of the story._

So she had to come up with a solution, of course. She _could_ try and torrent the book off of the 'net, and she wouldn't even feel that guilty about it - she _had_ paid for a copy of it.

On the other hand, she would feel guilty if she didn't try to get her copy of the book back. It had been foolish to try to dispose of the book so rashly, rather than donating it or giving it away. There was no need to be wasteful about it.

So, the morning after (which actually _was_ on the weekend) saw Blake rummaging through the trash can at near-relativistic speeds, hoping to extricate her loot before she was caught in the garbage. And hoping that the book wouldn't smell too bad.

 _Near. Relativistic._

Unfortunately, after five minutes of rummaging and awkward digging about, she was no closer to her goal.

Someone had emptied the trash can, taking the book from her.

"Noooo!" She cried, only half-whispering, and half-wailing. "How will I ever figure out who ends up with who!?"

* * *

In the other room, Yang Xiao Long was quite self-satisfied with her plan for the day, and she grinned smugly, cracking her knuckles one after another in sequence.

 _Commence step one._ She thought, going down her mental checklist like a barrel rolling down a hill.

"So… Ruby, what do you wanna do this weekend?" She asked innocuously, raising a hand to her lips and half-pouting.

Ruby - in the middle of tying her shoes up and preparing to go out - gave Yang a _look_ (a trademarked _look_ , at that).

Their relationship was consistently complicated, messy, and politically incorrect, but first and foremost, they were still sisters. And Ruby had years of experience with her sister's every word and mannerism.

"Yang, what do you want?" She deadpanned, setting her knotted-up boot to the ground and beginning to tie up the other shoe.

"Aww, am I really that transparent?" Yang groaned. "I thought I was being sneaky!"

"Well, you're not." Ruby declared authoritatively, as she wiggled her toes in an experimental manner.

 _Shoes are tight enough!_

"Now spill it, Yang." Ruby continued onward. "What do you need me to help you with?"

"Well…" Yang began slyly (or perhaps shyly). "I was thinking… it's been awhile since I've had any alone time with Blake. I don't suppose you could figure out a way to get you and Weiss out of the way for a few hours?"

Ruby blinked.

"That's it? Sure."

She immediately whisked out her Scroll, hammering out a quick text message.

Yang smiled. "You're the best, Rubes."

"Mhm." Ruby murmured softly, amidst the _click-click-click_ of her Scroll. "Give me a moment, I'm trying to figure out how to word this. You think this will work?"

She held the Scroll out for Yang to see, emblazoned with a single sentence.

 _[Sale on combat skirts down in Vale!]_

"Oh, that is _good_." Yang chuckled. "I didn't think you had it in you to be so tricksy."

Ruby slugged Yang in the shoulder. "I'm not lying! Where do you think _I_ was planning on going today?"

"Uh." Yang scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Out?"

"Right." Ruby snorted, putting on her cloak and trailing out the door. "And you guys call _me_ a dork."

"Hey!" Yang sputtered. "What are you implying?"

Ruby disappeared with a burst of rose petals and an echoing laugh.

"Come back here!" Yang shouted. "I'm still trying to come up with a witty retort!"

Ruby was gone.

"No! I need to get the last word in! Ruby!"

* * *

 _God, I smell like crap._

 _Like trash._

It was a very odious Blake who walked back towards the dorms, practically dripping with her shame. In retrospect, digging through trash had not been her brightest idea or her proudest moment.

 _I just wanted to know who Sasuke would end up with…_

The rapid-fire _clomp-clomp-clomp_ of boots at superspeed approached her from around the corner ahead, startling Blake out of her musing.

"Hey, Blake! See you later I gotta go!"

Ruby all but blitzed past Blake as she spoke, leaving Blake in the dust.

"Ruby?"

No response was forthcoming, leaving Blake to her thoughts as she re-entered Team RWBY's room.

 _Ruby…_

Ruby was a walking paradox, it seemed like. Simultaneously shallow and deep, corny and sweet.

Blake was probably overthinking things. But that was par for the course, alone in their room with nothing to do but get cleaned up. Thankfully, she hadn't been decked out in her full combat gear, just some sleepwear, which was thrown into the corner with great haste.

 _I'll put those into the laundry later._

And then with much less haste - perhaps with _hesitation_ , in fact - her black bow was stripped away too, falling to the ground even as she pushed her way into the bathroom and set the shower to a scalding, cleansing heat.

Steam immediately began fogging up through the room, and she turned the fan on to clear some of the white haze away. It was extraordinarily futile, a token gesture.

And then she was under the blistering hot water, letting it flow over her and wash away all the filth.

 _Okay, maybe I'm getting a bit heavy-handed with my metaphors, here._

She couldn't help it; years of reading too many books (a supremely ridiculous notion if ever there was one) had turned her into an author at heart, staining her thoughts and outlook with a thousand literary devices and tropes.

 _What was I thinking about?_

Right, she was thinking about Ruby. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…

It was frankly a miracle that Blake didn't feel guiltier for being with Ruby. It was complicated enough navigating a four-way relationship without all the added baggage that was their _underaged_ leader.

Yet somehow Blake never felt like she was 'corrupting' Ruby, or any such nonsense. She was… always sickeningly saccharine - she was always loving (for lack of a better word?), in an understated and quiet sort of way which made everything she did seem innocent and childish. Even the foursomes.

 _And isn't that a thought I never thought I would be thinking. Innocuous foursomes._

Blake began frenetically scrubbing herself down, her skin turning red under the abrasion and boiling water of the showers, as she cleaned away the lingering reminders of her _brilliant_ garbage-diving exercise.

That was one thing she didn't much want to do again. She clenched and unclenched her hands, bracing herself against the shower wall as if she was trying to release the tension in her body.

In retrospect, turning the water up to this immense temperature was pretty stupid, too. She grudgingly reached out to the shower handle-

"FUCK!"

Blake physically slipped on the slick shower floor, startled by the scream of pain from right behind her, and she tumbled over, heels over head.

Yang was standing off to the side, stark fucking naked, and shaking out her hand as if it was on fire.

"Blake, _how_ do you stand that hot water?" She questioned, gingerly examining her reddish arm.

"Mmph." Blake groaned, trying to untangle herself from her precarious position. "'S not that bad."

"It is _too_ that bad." Yang protested, allowing her tears to flow freely (but purely for dramatic effect).

"No it's not, not with Aura." Blake shot back, looking ridiculously undignified in her prone position on the floor. "Besides, aren't you the one with a heat-related Semblance?"

Yang shook her head in the negative. "Just because I'm immune to my own flaming, perfect hair doesn't mean I'm immune to all heat."

Blake finally managed to right herself, stumbling to her feet with a grumble.

"Semblances are weird."

"Because we've never heard that one before." Yang groused, before shaking her head. "Anyways, would you turn that water temperature down?"

Blake smirked in a sudden fit of pique. "Make me."

Yang's grin turned positively feral, and she paced into the shower, hissing as the hot water ran off of her skin.

"I guess I will, then." She whispered, as her hand darted out and grabbed the shower handle, turning down the water temperature slightly.

A shiver ran up and down Blake's spine, both from the sudden temperature drop and from… other factors.

 _I probably should not have tempted fate._


	4. Chapter 4

Although one of Yang's hands was quite occupied with fine-tuning the shower, her free hand made quite good use of itself, running across Blake's exposed skin and pulling her towards Yang's waiting and warm body.

"Er… Yang…" Blake began, speaking around her rapidly-closing-up throat. "What are you doing?"

A rhetorical question, of course, but one which was still worth asking.

"What does it look like, Blake?" Yang said with a little coy smile, before squeezing Blake's rear firmly. Blake hissed in surprise, before allowing herself to relax as best as she could.

Which wasn't actually very well.

"Yang…" Blake whispered. "This isn't exactly an oppor _tune_ -"

She broke off as Yang trailed her fingertips down her thigh. Blake bit her lip.

The shower stall wasn't supposed to be spinning around her, was it?

"I didn't think you would want to wait, Blake." Yang murmured, leaning in to whisper into Blake's

ear.

And then a small, irrational, and traitorous little voice in Blake's head was roused from it's slumber, spilling lewd ideas into her mind.

 _Wrong ear, Yang. Lean up a little._

The flush which crept across Blake's face wasn't just from Yang's actions. She instantly banished the thoughts from her mind.

 _No, that's a_ stupid _idea._

"Hey, Blake! Am I boring you?"

Yang's words were lighthearted and only slightly offended by Blake's lapse in focus. Blake snapped out of her daydream with a moan as Yang lifted her knee into the space between the Faunus' legs.

"You… ah!"

 _You're never boring._ She thought, but the words died in her mouth as heat surged up into her loins.

"You _what_ , Blake?" Yang asked with a little grin. "Are you getting a little tongue-tied there, hm?"

The idea of sitting there and just soaking in Yang's presence was growing more and more appealing, but Blake wasn't the type to let her dear partner down by sitting around.

Not if she could help it, of course.

Yang began peppering Blake with soft kisses along her neck and collarbone, slowly at first, but increasing in intensity as she went along, lips touching skin for longer and far harder. And _fuck_ , wasn't it just fucking intoxicating, being wanted and touched like that?

To Yang, what was so delicious about Blake, that Yang would suckle on the nape of Blake's neck like she was trying to coax ambrosia and nectar out of the soft skin?

Blake wasn't completely out of commision, for she regained a modicum of her senses and reached out to fumble against Yang's breasts, thumbs brushing against nipples and drawing a heated breath of surprise from the blonde.

Even so, Blake's thighs squeezed around Yang's knee entirely of their own will, as Blake slowly went out of her mind. Even the hardest of Yang's touches were still somehow soft, a heady blend of silky steel, and something about that just drove Blake _insane_.

"Yang…" Blake keened, whining with all the dignity she could muster. "I need… _oh_ , fuck!"

Yang, sensing an opportunity like the devious woman she was, had driven her knee forward, only teasing Blake and drawing out her torment.

"What do you need?" Yang asked, the pinnacle of innocence. Blake grit her teeth.

"I need… fuck, I need more! Fuck me faster, fuck me harder, just _fuck me_!"

The words spilled out of her mouth entirely of their own accord, and Yang was actually taken aback slightly at the volume of Blake's proclamation, loud and echoing throughout the shower stall.

But then, that only made the whole thing even more taboo (and somehow enticing), wondering if someone else had heard those words meant only for _her_.

"If you say so, Blake." Yang said lowly, practically manhandling the slightly smaller girl and lifting one of her legs to reveal her mound, flaming red with arousal.

"Oh, wow, I really got you worked up, didn't I?" Yang crooned with mock sadness.

"It's… it's your fault." Blake managed to pant out, ignoring the distracting feather-light touch of Yang's palm against her hip. "Your fault."

"Well…" Yang said sweetly. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you then, huh?"

Yang wasted no time in beginning her ministrations, her thumb pushing up against Blake's clit with a little too much haste - but Blake almost liked it that way, feeling Yang's rough digit work her into a frenzy. Two exploring, probing fingers pushed their way into Blake soon after, slick with the water of the shower and with Blake's own wet heat.

"Nnngh!" Blake groaned out, shaking uncontrollably and pushing back against the fingers inside of her. It was a fucking sin that Yang could wind her up and pleasure her so easily, but it was a deliciously tempting sin, and she was a willing sinner.

Her groans turned to screams as Yang added a third finger, stretching Blake too far ( _just far enough_ ) and causing the black-haired girl to clench down on the nimble, relentless, curling fingers inside of her.

"You're… you're too much, Yang." Blake hissed, pulling herself closer to Yang with weak arms.

"And your actions speak louder than words." Yang replied easily. Blake was just so _cute_ when she was flustered like this.

Blake let out a little squeal. Yang's seeking digits were so fucking good inside of her, assuaging a heat and emptiness she hadn't known she was even feeling until Yang was fucking her senseless.

 _So good._

And it eventually became too much for Blake to bear, and she crumbled under the enjoyable assault. She came undone, trembling from head to toe and moaning as she fell against Yang, all the energy sapped from her body as surely as if it had flowed out of her with her orgasm.

* * *

Slowly, Blake's pleasure came to a ragged sort of stop, leaving her gasping for air and leaning against Yang as best as she could. One arm wrapped around Yang awkwardly, and Blake's face burned with slight embarrassment.

"I didn't do much for you, did I?" She wondered absently, her mind still in a glorious haze of afterglow. "I think I'll have to return the favor later. Maybe when my knees stop shaking."

Yang chuckled, actually picking Blake up, bridal-style.

"I'll be patient, then." Yang murmured into Blake's ear.

 _Wrong ear again~_

Blake quashed the errant thought as utterly as she could in her hazy state of mind, but she couldn't help but brood even as Yang helped Blake towel off and get dry.

It was a thought she couldn't and shouldn't entertain. She'd already come to terms with the fact that she was a bit submissive, but… really, it wasn't like one pair of ears was more important than another.

It was _stupid_ and _weird_ , thinking about things that way. A hot prickle of shame snaked through Blake's belly, dispelling any lingering peace from her body and mind.

 _My ears shouldn't define me._

"Hey Yang?" Blake eventually whispered.

"Yeah?" Yang said.

"Can we just… rest?"

Yang shrugged.

"Whatever you need, Blake."

Still half-carrying Blake, Yang took the slightly smaller girl with her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, collapsing with her against the bedspread of the closest bunk. Blake seemed to be holding on for dear life, as if she couldn't afford to let go.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Yang asked suddenly, noting the far-away look in Blake's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake muttered, curling against the curves of Yang's body and resting her head against the fullness of Yang's breasts. "Just… thank you."

She just… needed to be close to Yang. Somehow, the blonde could make most anything okay.

* * *

"Hey guys, we're back!"

Ruby knocked on the door to their dormitories several times, to no avail. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Just let me in already."

She pushed the door open with one hand - the other hand occupied with a massive shopping bag - and her jaw fell to the floor as she observed what was inside.

Yang and Blake spooning naked? That was one thing, and it was no issue considering everything else Weiss had seen.

Yang and Blake spooning naked in _Weiss'_ bunk? That was a no-no. They were going to ruin the sheets!

Ruby, at Weiss' side, just gave out a little _aww_ of adoration. "They're so cute!"

"They're such a _mess_ , more like." Weiss whispered harshly.

"Oh, hush, and help me find my Scroll." Ruby admonished her. "I've gotta take a picture."


End file.
